Christa Burnstenn
Name: Christa Burnstenn District: 12 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Chirsta used too be a nice person. When Christa got kidnapped now she is a Bloodthisty and cruel person because her kidnappers aka The Bandits caught her they teached her too be a Blood Thisty and mean person, she is so bloodthisty that if she would have seen a young cute baby die she would not care and stab the baby if she could But she would not want too do that since she wants too kill everyone during the hunger games because she thinks if you kill in the hunger games you dont have too be in prison So if she was in the Hunger games right now she would touture people too death like she would Cut there limbs or Cut there Veins slowly. Appearance: Christa Has Long red flowing hair up too her Butt Which is her hair is Very Pretty, Her hair is Red like Ariana Grande's Hair She also has a Heart shaped head and a Pretty face with A Sweet Smile and she has Violet eyes which is pretty Rare for a Girl and on Christa's cheek is a Scar that she would Never tell anyone. Weapons: Scythe's because Christa thinks there good for choking people and slashing them and her second choice would be long knifes. Backstory: Christa Used too have a nice life. Christa had Good life her Mom and Dad were one of the Richest people in Panam But one day this was then day when Christa went Horse back riding in the woods it was the time that there was bandits, When the Group saw Christa They decided too Kill Christa's horse and Tie up Christa and kidnapped her After that she was forced too tell her mom and dad that she Ran away and that she was staying with her friend That The Kidnappers are trying too make Christa Say that she is Safe But Christa is not Safe because Her kidnapper's Touture her They Like Cut her and do Horrible Stuff too her too make Christa Tougher. They Only Toutured her because they want her Money and they wanna Make her into a Blood Colded Killer So they can be rich and Own a House in Victor's Village. But a few mouths letter the Kidnappers got there wish, But there Plan Backfired Becuase when there were Sleeping she sliced there Throats with there Kitchen knife But Christa made it in too that there was a a knife Fight. So she desided on her 16th birthday she would want too be in the hunger games but not for riches and fame For Killing people and Tourturing People for Fun. Strengths:She is good with Touturing people Since She is Very Strong and once ahe toutured someone too death for a full hour and nobody found her also she is good with playing with peoples minds she make people do what she wants and finally she is a good runner. Weaknesses: Christa Is Really Bad Climber since she tried too climb a tree in her backyard but she fell and broke her neck when she Five Also her left Eye is blind since it was cut by a machete by her kidnapper and the cut is so bad its too her eye and it ends too her cheek and Christa is a Bad at long distance fighting. Fears: She is scared of someone weaker killing her. Interview Angle: She will talk about how she would hurt the tributes badly and she will make dirty minded jokes about people. Bloodbath Strategy: She Will ran like Crazy too get a Backpack and her weapons if a person tries too get her she will Attack them then knock them out after she will escape the bloodbath with her allience member after that she will go on a killing spree but she wouldnt go for the Careers unless if one of the Careers are alone. Game Strategy: She will Touture people to death and she will ally with the stupidest tributes to use them as human shields if that plan does not work then she will kill them. Alliance: She will try too ally with the dumbest tribute because she wants too use them and when she gets attacked she would use her allience members too save herself. Token: A tiny Bottle of blood from the people she killed. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer